


L x Light Poem

by BooBirthday



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBirthday/pseuds/BooBirthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I began to think about what Light Yagami - not Kira - may have been thinking when L died. Hence, this was written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L x Light Poem

Falling through darkness,  
A pitch black abyss,  
A strong surge of joy,  
Yet something's amiss.

He's torn and he's pulled,  
Away from this life,  
Never to be there,  
And cause me more strife.

But as he's removed,  
My eyes start to water,  
The triumph, it fades,  
My smirk starts to falter.

I remembered his smile,  
The way that he laughed,  
I never minded his speeches,  
No matter how daft.

So as his life ends,  
I fall to my knees,  
With tears sliding down,  
And heart-wrenching pleas.

I wanted him back,  
But I'd forced him to go,  
The November air,  
Was cold as the snow.

His eyes shut slowly,  
And his mouth went slack,  
The only cause probable,  
Was a heart-attack.

I murdered my love,  
To find safety and peace,  
I found merely sadness,  
That never would cease.

He had been the one,  
My reason for living,  
And what I had done,  
It was unforgiving.

Yet when my time came,  
When I had to depart,  
He was waiting with love,  
And his bleeding heart.


End file.
